


I'll Fight

by burningmidnightoil



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fae & Fairies, Female Protagonist, Help, Herbalism, Herbology, How Do I Tag, I don't know what I'm doing, M/M, Magic, Martial Arts, Mates, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Original Fiction, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Post-Apocalypse, Potions, Rating May Change, Rituals, Sort of wicca, Tags Are Hard, Warnings May Change, Weapons, Werewolf Mates, Werewolves, Wicca, kind of?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-08
Updated: 2018-08-01
Packaged: 2019-05-03 19:29:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14576013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/burningmidnightoil/pseuds/burningmidnightoil
Summary: Humans are no longer in power... Werewolves, Vampires, Fae, and others now populate the Earth with more presence than ever before and have sectioned off the world into areas where each race dominates...Aspen and Juniper are two human sisters alone in the world and surviving well in a Fae dominated district. Despite the intricacies of the Fae, Aspen and Juniper run a thriving business that many of the Fae adore and have managed to forge positive relationships with even the most problematic of creatures. Although the district gets visitors of other races, the sisters try to avoid stepping on any cloaks or tails as often as possible so as not to draw attention to their existence. So far things have gone well, however the appearance of a group of elite Werewolves might shatter Aspen and Juniper's carefully established haven.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Hello (--)/  
> This is my first time writing a story and to be honest it's kind of just me writing as I think it. I know that's not generally how this should be done, but I just wanted to brainstorm and see if anyone was interested in tagging along through the mess. I've been into werewolf stories recently (as much as I am embarrassed to admit it) and I've come across a frustrating pattern of weak female characters. I don't particularly mean weak in terms of physical strength, though that is often also true, but weak as in fragile. 
> 
> There's often a duality in werewolf stories depicting the male character as mature, domineering, and sometimes even controlling while on the other hand the female character is innocent, complacent, and/or suffering from some form of turmoil. Not that there is anything wrong with those traits, but the repetition was starting to get to me. Sometimes the female character is stubborn, but I was looking for something more than that. I was looking for a female character that can stand independently, without the help of some overpowered abilities, but solely due to their personality and work ethic. I believe in the abilities of females and I think that they are just as capable of leadership, strength, intelligence, and success as males which is why I decided to make this story. This will be my attempt in creating such a story. 
> 
> I would love and appreciate any feedback you are willing to provide. Also, feel free to correct my grammar or spelling as I plan to edit this, but mistakes still might slip through the cracks. So let me have it!

Humans are no longer in power. The previous war having wiped out most of them and the infrastructures that supported them, humans are forced to cope with a growing wilderness and the reemergence of ancient beings long forgotten. Werewolves, Vampires, Fae, and others now populate the Earth with more presence than ever before and have sectioned off the world into areas where each race dominates. Humans, according to them, lost their right to prevail due to their constant squabbles, greed, and disregard for life. So now humans continue to live either in servitude, secret, or in a form of coexistence depending on the area and the sovereign race. For the most part humans are not slaves, but are left to their own devices and some races trade goods freely with them. However humans do face discrimination, especially from werewolves and vampires who see them as weak beings or as food.

Aspen and Juniper are two human sisters alone in the world and surviving well in a Fae dominated district. Despite the intricacies of the Fae, Aspen and Juniper run a thriving business that many of the Fae adore and have forged positive relationships with even the most problematic creatures. Although the district gets visitors of other races, the sisters try to avoid stepping on any cloaks or tails as often as possible so as not to draw attention to their existence. So far things have gone well, however the appearance of a group of elite Werewolves might shatter Aspen and Juniper's carefully established haven.


	2. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm glad you decided to continue on despite my rambling in the Prologue. I hope you enjoy the first chapter! Let me know what you think!

Light flashed across the sky and energy buzzed in the air as a deafening crack cut through the patter of rain followed by a resounding rumble that rolled across the sky. Though the storm outside raged on, whipping through the tree branches and pouring water from the dark clouds, the person huddled inside the small cabin remained warm and dry. A fire crackled in the hearth providing light and heat to the space and the savory smell of a stew wafted through the air. Suddenly the door burst open, the noise disturbing the cozy retreat inside and the wind carrying in sprays of water as a dripping figure shook themselves out at the entrance. After closing the door quickly and depositing their oversized raincoat on the hook on the door, they wrung out their long mess of hair and their darkened clothes as much as they could before looking up and smiling at the person curled up by the window. 

“I was able to grab a few things from the store and in the forest, but I obviously,” she paused to gesture at herself, the puddle forming at her feet, and the storm howling on the other side of the door, “wasn’t able to make it back in time before the storm hit. I could have sworn I had another hour at least,” she said as she slung the backpack off her shoulders and made her way over to the hearth, drawn in by its promise of warmth.

“Well it is down the mountain a ways. I’m surprised you were even able to make it back up here with the rain coming down so hard,” said the girl wrapped up in blankets by the window. She then stood up, dragging the blankets with her toward the hearth. She then proceeded to remove one and wrap it tightly around the woman now curled up on the floor in front of the flames. “I’m sorry you had to go out today, A. I should have kept better tabs on the supplies. It is my responsibility after all.” After depositing the blanket on the damp form below her, the girl scooped stew into a bowl and handed it over along with a spoon. 

“No, no it’s fine. I’m glad you told me. I’d rather get what we need than run out. So don’t worry about it too much, okay June? We’ll just have to be more careful next time. Luckily there weren’t any of them in town today and the humidity in the air helped dampen my scent if there were, so it actually turned out for the better…” She trailed off as she gripped the slowly dampening blanket to pull it tighter around her as she stared into the dancing flames. 

They were fortunate to live in a high Fae populated area. They were more friendly and open to humans, if not a little mischievous at times. The Fae were willing to trade with, buy from, and sell to humans as long as the materials were of good quality or weren’t overpriced. Fae, more than any other race did not like to be ripped off. Overall, their relations with the Fae in the area were good and business was steady. Today she had gone into town for some supplies that could not be gathered from the mountain. They had been low on a few baking materials, parchment, and storage containers, all of which was kept dry thanks to a quick spell from a Fae friend in town in exchange for some herbal tea. Despite the fact that she didn’t stay very long, only just long enough to pick up the things they needed, she noticed the town had seemed oddly active. 

Not to say that it was a vacant town, there had just been more hustle and bustle than usual. Like everyone present was preparing for something. The summer solstice was still a ways away and there were no upcoming holidays that she could think of, so the only other reason that the Fae would get riled up over was if someone important was coming to visit. She could only hope it wasn’t Werewolves. Vampires were a close second on that list, but at least they valued humans a little bit, if only for food. Werewolves on the other hand enjoyed hunting humans for sport. Granted some preferred to hire humans to keep house and do the chores, but this practice wasn’t as common as the other, so she stayed clear of Werewolves whenever possible. 

A curtain of wavy brown hair suddenly obstructed her view of the fire as Juniper leaned over from behind to try to get her attention. 

“Penny for your thoughts? Or should I say a pouch of herbal tea for your thoughts considering pennies are pretty much a myth and we technically trade instead of buy things? Speaking of which, I’ll make us some tea! It’ll warm you up and calm whatever storm is going on in that head of yours too,” Juniper babbled as she moved to grab the kettle off the counter and fill it with water. 

Once the stew was polished off and a mug of steaming chamomile lavender tea rested in each of their hands, Juniper sat cross legged next to her sister and turned expectantly in her direction. After a slow sip of tea and a deep breathe, Aspen informed her younger sister of the odd antics in town and they proceeded to plan their next few weeks carefully in order to prevent having to travel down the mountain for any reason. For meat they would rely on the traps and fishnets that Juniper had made and vegetables and fruits would come from Aspen’s garden or from the surrounding forest. If necessary they could also delve into their food storage, but they doubted it would come to that. Water was being collected in the rain barrels outside and judging from the torrential downpour they were experiencing, they likely wouldn’t need to collect water from the stream even though it was a safe distance away. 

The only issue would be the orders. They had several they still needed to fill and several more requests might come in during the time the suspected important guests would be visiting. They could always contract a Fae to do the deliveries for the time being. They had done it before and there were several who would be able and willing to help again in exchange for a few treats of course. It was definitely the better option than risking a chance encounter with an undesirable party. Once everything was sorted, tea finished, and bodies warm and dry, Aspen and Juniper turned in for the night huddled under layers of blankets and cuddled together. The rush of rain and the retreating rumbles of thunder soothing them to sleep.


	3. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nothing too eventful here, but this chapter gives you some insight into the daily lives and personalities of Aspen and Juniper and even a little glimpse into their pasts. I hope you enjoy it!

Bird calls and gray light filter through the cabin windows as Aspen cracks open her eyes. The weight and warmth of an arm on her stomach prompts her to look to her right where she sees Juniper huddled close. Her other arm is snuggled under her pillow and soft breathing could be heard from within the blankets. Aspen sat up slowly, gently moving Juniper’s arm and resting it on the bed where it was immediately withdrawn into the nest of blankets to retain its warmth. Although it was spring, the high altitude of the mountains insured that temperatures would continue to drop significantly during nightfall until well past the spring equinox. This morning was particularly chilly and felt more damp than usual which only intensified the chill deep in their bones. As Aspen started to carefully navigate out of the bed, something caught her attention through the window beside the bed. Turning to look, she was met with a wall of wispy white fog creeping among the trees. It was so thick all color seemed to be washed out of the landscape, leaving only pure white and tones of gray and dull green. 

Aspen let out a quick breath in frustration. She had wanted to gather more herbs this morning, but it looked like the fog wouldn’t be rolling out any time soon and she would have to wait until the afternoon at best. Her eyes landed on her pillow then jumped to the small staircase across the loft and back again. Finally making her decision, Aspen crawled to the edge of the bed, grabbed her socks off the bedside table and slipped them on before touching her feet down on the chilled wood floor. Tiptoeing to the dresser and snatching a thick sweater from the bottom drawer for more warmth, Aspen then made her way down the stairs. Despite strategic foot placement, the wood boards creaked with every step and shift of weight, but held fast. Once on the ground floor, she made her way to the now extinguished hearth. Although lacking a fire, heat still emanated from the pile of ashes. Taking the rod iron poker, she shifted the blackened remains to clear the way for more logs and to search for any stubborn embers that might help begin the fire anew. Grabbing several shavings from the basket close by, she sprinkled them onto her small collection of dying embers and blew gently. As the shavings started to light, she slowly added more until the newly stacked logs caught. Once the fire was burning strong, Aspen made her way to the bathroom to wash her face. 

After pouring water from the jug into the basin and soaking a cloth, she wiped down her face and neck and then wrung the cloth out into another small jug on the floor. This jug would be used to water any of the many potted plants throughout the cabin once it was full enough. She then brushed her teeth with an herbal paste and brushed out her knotted mess of coffee curls before tying it into a bun with a green ribbon. Stepping out of the bathroom and heading towards the kitchen, warmth crept across her skin accompanied by the sound of crackling wood. It wouldn’t be long until Juniper was up. Aspen had learned over the years that the only way to get her little sister out of bed on a cold morning was to heat up the house. The little gremlin might as well be cold blooded with the amount of energy she had in cold temperatures. However once Juniper was warm enough, there would be no end to her energy. Which worked out well for Aspen. She could manage the cold and was more of a night and morning person anyways, so it was a good balance of activity across the board. Their individual affinities to the day or night, warmth or cold, might have something to do with their interests, or maybe it was just their personalities. Either way, it was interesting to think about. 

In the kitchen she pulled out some of the leftover biscuits Juniper had made the other day, four hard boiled eggs, and some berries. She ate a biscuit and some berries, peeled the eggs, eating two right then and placing the remaining two on a plate with a biscuit and a handful of berries for Juniper to eat once she stumbled down the stairs with half of the bed’s blankets in tow. She could have tried for something more elaborate, but Juniper was much more skilled in the kitchen then she was, so she often settled for piecing together leftovers instead of attempting a more difficult spread. After cleaning up her mess and checking on the fire, Aspen went to inventory the store room and then the area of the cabin she and her sister called the office. 

The storeroom was rather large and could hold plenty of supplies which especially came in handy during the winter season. The mountains were barren, frigid, and unforgiving of the ill prepared, so most of summer and fall was dedicated toward gathering supplies for the seemingly endless season of snow and wind. Days that were calm and clear enough to make a trip to town were a rare occurrence and that wasn’t even taking into consideration the snow. Town was at least a three hour trip down the mountain in good weather and could exceed half a day in bad. Though their little home was far from the convenience of town, they couldn’t ask for anything more. The distance kept them safe from any of the visitors the Fae populated town received, but they weren’t too far away if there was an emergency. They were fortunate to have come across it several years back. It had been an old hunting cabin, back when humans were everywhere. Although the electricity no longer worked, the fireplace and wood burning stove were enough to keep the place warm and the light of those along with candles were enough to manage one the sun went down. During the day, the multitude of windows let in ample light and heat and most of them could be opened to allow airflow. The cabin had been a bit drafty at first, but once they had contracted a Fae to seal up the cracks, they no longer had to worry about any loss of heat. They had progressively made the old cabin home over the years and were very careful to take care of their things and keep well stocked. 

The storeroom was where they stored any and all of their food and supplies. Although Juniper had done it yesterday, Aspen wanted to know exactly what they had and what else they might need in the coming weeks. So she grabbed the leather-bound notebook where they kept note of all their materials and started checking the stock. Dried fruits, dried and smoked meats, seasonings, jams, sauces, nuts, fresh fruits and vegetables, baking ingredients, hides and furs, and weapons were all inspected and counted. After taking note of a few things they might want to gather in the next few days, Aspen double checked the lock and shutters on the one set of small double windows in the room and started toward the office. 

The office was something that had taken them the most effort to set up. It was full of old dressers, bookcases, cabinets, and shelves that they had either built or contracted help to bring up the mountain for them. All of which were meticulously organized and full of books and stored herbs. While Juniper was well versed in cooking and trapping, Aspen was well versed in herbs and medicine. Their mother, though their time together had been cut short, had taught them everything they knew. Juniper had taken quickly to cooking and trap making, while Aspen seemed to have had an affinity for plants. She could identify almost any plant she came across, knew whether it was edible, its nutritional value, its uses, and its effects. It had taken many years, stacks of books, journals and notes, and hands on work with her mother to accumulate the knowledge she now had. It had definitely helped that the supernatural creatures that now reigned had no interest in the abandoned human libraries throughout the world. During their travels to escape their previous district, they had come across many libraries and never passed up a chance to grab a few books. Several of those books and many more lined the shelves throughout their cabin and in the office and Aspen had read and memorized all of them. Even the most recent snags from the library near town had been committed to memory during the long winter months. Her books were arguably the only reason Aspen never seemed to catch cabin fever during those times and was often the reason why she was never bored. 

Once Aspen had completed a thorough check of the herbs and supplies in the office and wiped down the shelves, she took a look at the list of orders she still had to complete. A salve for burns, an herbal tea to help with insomnia, a vial of medicine to stave off migraines, and a poultice for sores. Looking again at the list of needed items, she put stars next to the ones she had all the ingredients for and arrows next to the ones she didn’t. She glanced out the windows at her desk and could still only see white. If the fog dispersed by afternoon she might even be able to gather the remaining necessary ingredients and finish the current orders in the next two or three days. If not, things might get pushed back another day. Either way, she could definitely complete some of them today. 

The repetitive creaking and thumping of footsteps could be heard from the main room indicating the appearance of a most likely bundled up Juniper. Making a few more quick notes on her list, Aspen walked into the main room and was greeted with the sight of a mass of blankets perched in the chair by the fire inhaling the plate of food. 

“Morning sleepy head,” said Aspen as she walked over and ruffled her little sister’s bed head of brown curls. “How are you feeling?” 

“Mmahrigh,” Juniper mumbled around her biscuit. She swallowed and tried again. “I’m alright. Thanks for starting up the fire as always. With the fog keeping this chill in the air, I don’t think I would have woken up until afternoon.” 

“No problem. I do it because I love you,” Aspen said affectionately as she gave Juniper a squeeze. “And because I can’t allow you to sleep the day away when we have so much to do and I sure as heck am not doing it by myself!” She quickly snatched the last berry off of Juniper’s plate and dashed away before receiving retribution. 

A short game of chase ensued before they were both in a fit of giggles on the floor. They continued to lay there discussing the results of Aspen’s inventory when a sudden rap on the door startles them into silence.


	4. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, hello (--)/  
> In this chapter we meet an old friend and learn a bit more about what is going on down the mountain.  
> Also, I tried a different tense for this chapter as I have a tendency to write in past tense for some reason. I wanted to try present tense to see how it would affect the story. Let me know what you think and if you prefer one way over the other. And feel free to call out any errors. As usual, thanks for taking the time to read this!

Aspen’s now steely hazel gaze meets Juniper’s wide green eyes and she motions for her younger sister to go to the storeroom and prepare their weapons – just in case. Although it was unlikely that it would be someone that would cause them harm, it never hurt to be cautious. They had learned that the hard way. Even so, visitors were irregular for them, more so in bad weather such as this. For someone to have made the journey up the mountain in this thick fog it would likely mean it was an emergency, so Aspen starts toward the entrance. She glances back to make sure Juniper is out of sight before unlocking the deadbolt and pulling open the door. It creaks on its hinges as it swings and her eyes widen in surprise. On the porch perches a Tengu and a rather familiar one at that. Its black wings are drooping, its primary feathers swishing along the floor boards close to its taloned feet, and a line of blood trails from its robes, across the porch, down the step, and into the small clearing in front of the cabin. It lowers itself into a slight bow and raises its feathered arm in a small wave. 

“Katsu, what on earth?” Aspen questions while quickly looking the Tengu up and down. She steps aside to clear the doorway and motions for him to enter. “Come on, come inside. Juniper! Get my kit.” The door to the storeroom flies open as Juniper runs to the office, still clutching a dagger in one hand. 

“You two are always so prepared,” Katsu chuckles, tucking his wings close and navigating his way through the doorway to sit down on one of the wooden stools by the dining table with a heavy thud. Once his wings are resting comfortably on the floor, he looks over at a disapproving Aspen. 

“All the better for you, isn’t it? What happened?” she demands with one eyebrow raised and a glare that could cut through steel. 

“True, true. It’s nice to see you both again,” Katsu says as Juniper appears and hands Aspen a messenger bag. Juniper, finally noticing the dagger in her grasp, awkwardly set it down on the table and gives him a big smile. “Although I wish it was on better terms,” he sighs and winces as Aspen begins to inspect his wounds with a slightly more force than necessary. “Alright. No need to be so aggressive. I got into a bit of a fight during my travels and my wounds hadn’t quite healed up when I encountered the Werewolf envoy and his squad coming from the Werewolf district.” 

“Envoy?” Aspen asked, pausing her examination to squint up into his black eyes as if she could read the information there. 

“I imagine it’s to make sure preparations for the Blue Moon Festival go well and to see if any assistance is required.” He clicks his beak in thought. “It’s been a while since the Werewolves were here for the festival, before you moved here even.” 

“Wait,” Juniper interrupted. “Why would Werewolves come to the Fae district for the Blue Moon Festival? Don’t they celebrate it themselves in their own district?” 

“You two really don’t get out often. Although I don’t blame you. It’s rather risky for you.” 

Aspen interrupts him briefly to tell him he needs to remove the top half of his robes so she can start treating his wounds and abruptly hands him three stones. 

“Anyways,” he continues as he rolls the stones in his cupped palm, “blue moons are special events for us and so we like to make a big deal out of them. They happen every two to three years, which I’m sure you know, and a multi-day festival is held to celebrate them. Every blue moon there is a rotation of who hosts the main festival. Last time it was the Werewolves, the time before that it was the Vampires, then the Yokai, then the Greeks, and then finally the Fae. I think you moved here a around the time the Vampires hosted it, but now it’s the Fae’s turn to host it again. I was hoping to visit some old friends of mine in this district before everyone starts arriving for the festival, but I made the mistake of flying over the Werewolf envoy and his squad. I hadn’t noticed them through the trees, but they noticed me. I think they assumed I was a threat and decided to defend, or should I say attack? ‘The best defense is a good offense’ is how I think the saying goes and Werewolves take that to heart.” A small grunt escapes from his throat and his grip tightens around the stones as Aspen cleans out one of the nastier wounds. “I managed to get away just fine,” his feathers rustle as he shifts his wings, “as I have a little bit of an advantage in movement. I think it also helped that I appeared surprised at their attack, as they stopped attacking almost immediately and didn’t pursue me.” He sighs as Aspen finishes sewing up the gash and ties the last bandage in place. 

“It seems they added a few wounds in addition to opening up the old ones. They should all be taken care of though. You’ll need to change the bandages every day.” She pauses and walks into the next room appearing again with a jar and pouch, each no bigger than her hand. “Apply this ointment to stave off infection before rewrapping. This pouch is a mix of herbs you can add to your food or drink that will provide additional nutritional benefits to aid in healing. Sprinkle a pinch into at least two items of consumption a day until you run out. If you think you need more of either, pay me another visit. In addition to that, you need to eat hearty meals and keep yourself well hydrated for a quicker recovery. Try to limit your drinking during the festival too.” She placed both items on the table before helping Katsu back into his robes. “I want you to hold onto those stones for a while longer, so let’s sit and chat.”

Juniper skips off to make tea and returns quickly to participate in the conversation. It had been quite a long time since they had seen Katsu. The first time was a few months after they had established themselves on the mountain. He had been in the area visiting some friends and had been curious by the new residents on the mountain. He stopped by and the sisters had treated him to some wonderful herbal tea which he claimed would have given him the strength to fly all the way to Fuji if he so desired. He had paid them additional visits over the years to trade goods or would just stop by if he was in the area. He lived in the Yokai district which was practically on the other side of the world, so his visits were often irregular. The last time he had been in this area of the Fae district was at least a year ago, if not longer, so it was nice to see him again. By the time they had caught up and the sisters had inquired more about the Blue Moon Festival, the fog had dispersed and yellow light was shining in from all the windows. 

“Well I think I should head out and let you two get on with your day. My friends are also expecting me. Thank you again for your help.” He says as he bows. “I don’t have anything worth trading at the moment and I know money isn’t really something you like to keep around as supplies are more useful to you. Is there anything I can do to repay you?” Katsu asked as he gently dropped the stones into Aspen’s outstretched hand. 

Bloodstone, agate, and carnelian. All three of which she often uses to assist with healing the physically injured. Bloodstone to help purify the blood and clear toxins, agate to help ease painful conditions such as bruises, strains, and sprains, and carnelian to benefit the kidney, lungs, and liver. They clinked together as Aspen closes her fingers around them and places them on the table, making a note to recharge and purify them later. She has more prepared of course, but keeping them charged and purified was an important part of maintaining their effectiveness. She was in the middle of thinking of a form of payment when Juniper speaks up.

“You mentioned you would be here for the next week or so for the festival right?” When Juniper receives a nod, she continues, but addresses Aspen this time. “What about those orders? Could he maybe deliver those? Would that work?” Katsu tilted his head to the side, listening. 

“Yes that should work. Good thinking June. Katsu, we have some orders we need to fill in the next few days and are hesitant about heading into town with the influx of creatures coming in. Is there any way you could pay us another visit, in say three days, and make the deliveries for us? You’d be a lifesaver.” Which could be taken both literally and figuratively. “I could also take another look at your wounds to see how they’re healing,” she adds. 

“That sounds perfect. That’s also the day before the festival begins, so I wouldn’t miss anything either. I’ll see you in three days,” Katsu says as he pats Juniper on the head and gives another bow before maneuvering his way through the doorway again. The sisters follow him and watch from the porch as he proceeds to the clearing and unfurls his wings. He stretches them to their maximum as he takes a few steps running start and beats them powerfully to propel himself into the air. They watch him until he is only a speck in the sky before they head back inside. 

They sit down to have a late lunch and review the information they now know. The Fae district is hosting the main Blue Moon Festival and it will last for a total of a week and two days. The three days leading up to it for arrivals and additional preparation, three days for the festival itself, and three days for departure. Creatures from all over the world, especially those in positions of power and royalty, will be attending and will arrive in the next few days. Katsu will visit in three days to make the deliveries. The Blue Moon Festival begins in four days. They somehow had to escape detection of any and all visiting creatures during these nine days for their own safety. They drew up schedules, plans, and lists and took action as soon as their plates were clean. 

They had a lot of work to do and they didn’t have the option to delay.


	5. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter we have a little bit of world building and a continuation of my attempt at present tense writing. Happy reading!

Aspen hurries off to change while Juniper cleans the dishes in the kitchen located in the back right corner of the cabin in front of the storeroom. The cabin is on the smaller side, but spacious with its open living room and kitchen. The kitchen consists of a large amount of wooden cabinets and expansive granite counter tops that extend to the island. The sink is stainless steel and there is also a dishwasher, a refrigerator, and an oven with a range, all of which are pretty much useless without electricity and gas. To wash dishes, or anything for that matter, they have to collect water from a nearby stream or from their rain barrels outside the house. For drinking and cooking, they heat the water over the fire to purify it, though it is technically safe enough to drink as is. Soap, cleaning supplies, and candles can be purchased directly or made with just a few purchased materials. Fortunately for them, the cabinets and drawers had already been full of dishes, silverware, and other kitchenware when they stumbled upon the cabin several years ago. The kitchen is open to the living area where the hearth lays crackling with flames and is surrounded by a couch and large floor pillows all resting atop a plush area rug. A reading chair is tucked in the corner, close to the hearth, but closer still to the paned window which looks out on the covered front porch of the cabin. Juniper’s dislike of the cold but fondness of viewing the goings-on outside the cabin makes the chair a likely spot to find her at any given point. 

To the right of the window near Juniper’s chair, is the closed heavy wooden front door and even farther right, sits a square wooden dining table with three wooden stools varying in shape and size tucked up against the wall opposite the hearth. To the left of the table embedded in the wall is another wooden door leading to the office and mirroring that door, to the right of the table and tucked beneath the stairs is an additional wooden door leading to the bathroom. The bathroom, unlike the rest of the wooden floored cabin, is laid with a gray stone floor cool and smooth to the touch. A large clawfoot tub sits in front of paned double windows that are often left swung open on their hinges in the warmer months to allow fresh air sunlight to feed the plants, hanging and potted, throughout the small room. A sink, toilet, and small cabinet filled with linens, soaps, and oils are also located in the room. As the plumbing and electricity does not work, any water usage requires hauling in from outside. Baths are treasured in the household and especially troublesome to draw, but the women worked out a system long ago. Water is brought in from the rain barrels or stream in metal buckets and heated in or around the hearth and then dumped into the tub. While one bathes, the other warms up additional water to be added to the tub when it is their turn. Due to the work baths require, they are not an everyday occurrence, but washing is. Just because they lived in the woods didn’t mean they needed to embrace wilderness in every sense of the word. Everyday washing usually includes a quick dump of water on the body, soap lathering, and another splash of water. Hair is managed every day or so with a bucket of soapy water and another bucket filled with only water. In the winter, the women always warm the water due to its glacial temperature, but the warmth of summer allows for the quicker and lazier option. Sometimes in the summer, the women swim and bathe in the stream just because they can, although the water stays relatively cool year-round. 

The stairs just outside the bathroom stretch up and around to the lofted area that is stationed above the office and bathroom and continues to wrap around to provide a ceiling to the store room. The added space also allows more room for storage which is always helpful during the barren winters. The lofted space above the office and bathroom has a ceiling low enough to require a slight crouch to navigate it and is occupied by a bed piled high with furs and blankets which the two sisters share, a dresser and bookshelf, a rug, and a floor pillows similar to the ones on the first floor. Sitting on the floor cross-legged, Aspen picks out more appropriate work clothes and changes out of her layered pajamas, keeping the wool socks snug on her feet. She dons a pair of jeans, a fitted mock, a quarter zip, and a fleece jacket. It’s unlikely she needs so many layers with the day having warmed significantly since morning, but she is likely to be gone until sundown and it would cool quickly once the sun disappeared behind the mountain peaks. After dressing, Aspen hurries down to the office, grabbing her messenger bag from the dining table enroute. 

Upon entering the office, she is greeted with the sight of a multitude of bookshelves, wall shelves, cabinets, dressers, and apothecary cabinets stocked full of books as well as containers, jars, vials, beakers, and envelopes all containing different plants and natural materials. Drying plants, tied tight with twine and string, are hung from the ceiling and cover every inch of wall space not monopolized by shelves and cabinets. Breathing deeply, Aspen smiles as she takes in the unique smell attributed to her office, a mixture of flowers, spices, and old book pages. She places the messenger bag on the large, waist high apothecary cabinet set in the middle of the room that acts as both storage and a workspace and proceeds to grab her leather rucksack from its resting place next to the door. She glances inside it and around the room, eyes landing on the orderly workspace and desk, to make sure she has everything she needs before exiting the office and closing the door behind her. She grabs her list from the island, ruffles her sister’s birds nest of hair, ties on her boots and is out the door to accomplish her tasks.


	6. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Shows up late with no Starbucks, a not long chapter, and begging for forgiveness*  
> So um... hi? Sorry for the delay. I had a lot of issues writing this chapter for some reason. Well I know the reason, it's just ridiculous is all. I got too caught up in what I wanted to have happen in it and what I wanted to reveal. I'm terrible at decisions, honestly. Whenever I can't make up my mind I just procrastinate until the end of time.  
> Like John Mulaney says "I'll keep all my emotions right here *motions at chest*. And one day, I'll die" but with decisions. That was a terrible analogy, but hopefully you get my point. So, sorry for keeping you waiting! I hope you enjoy the chapter!
> 
> Just a note, I have decided to stick out present tense for a little longer as I feel it has the potential to make action scenes (if we ever get there, jeez) more exciting and in the moment (hopefully). 
> 
> Thank you so much to all of you who have left me kudos and comments! I really appreciate the love and the feedback. As I mentioned before, this is my first time writing really, so there is so much room for improvement and anything you have to say is welcome!

Stepping off the porch, Aspen pulls a ribbon loose from the shoulder strap of her rucksack and reaches up to tie her own wavy mess of brown hair up into a ponytail. While similar to her younger sister’s appearance in enough ways to convince others they are related, that’s about where the resemblance ends. Both of their hair has their signature natural waviness when allowed to grow long enough, but where Juniper’s is a soft glowing caramel brown as if rays of late afternoon sunlight were woven into each curl, Aspen’s more closely resembles freshly damp and fertile earth, but with twice as many tangles. She would have shaved it all off years ago if it weren’t for her sister wailing about what a waste it was – as if gently (or violently) coaxing knots out of it daily was a better use of time. Although she has to admit there is plenty that can be done with it to keep the locks up and out of her way and Juniper never tires of spending hours playing with it in all its ridiculous lengthy glory, so she leaves it be. Aspen will not concede the length to pass below her midback though. That is where she draws the line as it is impractical enough already. Even if Juniper tries to pull those big green puppy dog eyes on her, she does not and will not back down on the matter. 

On a similar note, that is another startling difference between the two of them. Juniper has seemingly huge emerald green eyes deeper and clearer than a forest spring pool. Those gems paired with her delicate galaxy of freckles dusted across her nose and cheekbones frustratingly make her puppy dog impression that much harder to resist. Aspen on the other hand possesses what first appear to be unassuming hazel eyes. With glowing auburn centers that coalesce into soft olive green, they are nowhere near as deep and clear as Juniper’s, but they are sharp enough to cut, leaving the impression of a scheming cat rather than a puppy. Juniper often says Aspen’s eyes remind her of a season though her younger sister can never decide which one. Some days she says they remind her of spring with the auburn center blooming like a marigold blossom surrounded by the buzz of life emerging from the frosty clutches of winter. Some days she says they remind her of summer - of the watercolor sunsets painting the sky, the sound of insects, and the smell of the woods after a thunderstorm of much needed rain and charged with ozone. Other days Juniper says her sister’s eyes remind her of autumn and of the changing leaves crinkling underfoot, of fall harvests of pumpkin, squash, and persimmons, of the sweetness of honey and canned fruits, and the crisp wind tugging at their scarves and adding color to their cheeks. And sometimes, Juniper says, Aspen’s eyes remind her of winter. Of the frigid icicles clinging to the edge of the roof, of the muted yet blinding colors of the snow blanketed forest and overcast sky, of soup and tea warming the body from the inside out, the crackling of flames and of smoke permeating the air, of layered assorted blankets, and plenty of nighttime snuggles. Whenever Aspen asks why she can’t decide, Juniper simply says it always depends on how her eyes appear that day. In other words, Aspen concludes, her sister is just over imaginative and indecisive. Though Juniper often daydreams and can never decide on anything so it’s not surprising in the least. 

There’s nothing wrong with Juniper being over imaginative though, as it often comes with an optimistic outlook that Aspen herself lacks. Aspen considers herself somewhere between a pessimist and a realist. She understands the realities of the world and plans for the worst-case scenario more often than not, since the alternative is…not pleasant. She and her sister strike a balance in that regard with Aspen seeing and planning for the worst and Juniper getting Aspen to see the best in things and live in the moment. The recent turn of events has Aspen’s mind reeling with possible outcomes and worries. The insecurity of not knowing what might happen in the next few days was enough to have her turn on her heels and return inside, bypassing a startled Juniper staring prep work on a new baked creation, and heading straight into the storeroom. She straps a dagger to her hip and grabs her spear before making her way back to the front door, calling over her shoulder to her sister to take a weapon with her if she leaves the cabin’s clearing – just in case – then closes the door behind her. Her steps thud on the wood porch and give way to soft swishing as Aspen walks through the small clearing to the shade of the trees. Her spear gives physical weight to her fears, as its very presence is abnormal, but also provides a swell of strength and peace of mind as weapons tend to do. She is confident enough that she could stave off a Werewolf or two with the weapon she has trained for years to wield. Multiple Werewolves however… She just hopes it doesn’t come to that. 

Steadily picking her way through the woods towards the stream, the gentle echoes of forest life accompany her. Leaves rustle as the ground is painted with a dancing kaleidoscope of light and shadows, birds trill and flitter through the branches and the occasional rabbit or deer skitter away whenever a twig snaps under Aspen’s foot. Every noise, though pleasant and ordinary, seems infinitely louder now. Her eyes canvas the area, flicking from trunk to trunk and surveying the surrounding ground in search for the specific herbs to finish the orders or for anything else she is low on. She needs to make sure she gathers everything needed today because the closer to the festival it becomes, the more Werewolves are likely to be in the area going for runs on the mountain. They tend to prefer night runs from what she has heard and experienced, but she isn’t keen on taking unnecessary risks. She keeps her eyes on the ground searching, but doesn’t hesitate to lift her gaze at every sound, her knuckles whitening on her spear with every flicker of movement and with every new smell the breeze brings.

As Aspen scours the mountain side, Juniper focuses all her energy on preparing and storing food for the coming two weeks. To avoid detection, they had both decided to limit fire use as much as possible, preferably completely, since the smell and smoke from fire was a telltale sign of a human presence. Smoke could be seen from a distance and the smell of smoke would easily give them away to any Werewolves running on the mountain. Breads, soups, raw veggies and fruits, and dried meats were their best options for food and since the latter two were already taken care of from their current store, she makes several doughs and cuts vegetables for soup. As she kneads one set of dough with her small fists on the cold countertop, her eyes fall on the strung bow on the stool pulled up beside her, the quiver of arrows resting on the floor. Aspen had said it so casually earlier, to carry a weapon with her if she left the cabin, as if it was something she said every day, but Juniper knew. She wasn’t the most attentive person in the world and her sister often teased her about her tendency to daydream, but she knew Aspen. She knew when her sister was serious – when she was scared. 

Aspen has always buried her feelings deep down to maintain a level head in times of stress and fear. Being the older one, she does her best to provide and protect, but it often leaves her with no one to turn to. Juniper knows Aspen only tells her a fraction of what really bothers her, whether that’s for her own safety, or because Aspen doesn’t want to talk about it, she doesn’t know. It’s frustrating. She hates seeing her sister emotionally disconnect, seeing her body tense just slightly, her gaze hardening, and her smile tightening just a hint. It has taken Juniper years to even notice that much. They have a great relationship full of trust, love, and support, but Juniper feels like there is something that keeps her sister on edge constantly that never lets her fully relax. She has every reason to be tense with all that has happened, but Juniper wishes that Aspen would open the flood gates once or twice just to let it out. She can’t even remember the last time Aspen cried. It’s probably been years. Probably since their parents died. 

Juniper can’t help the image that flashes through her mind of tear stained round cheeks, fuller then from young age, of glistening eyes the color of grief and steel, the callused grip of a hand clamped around her wrist where a bruise would remain even weeks later, the shuddering pants that seemed to echo through the trees, and the distant scream that ripped through the air, slicing up her skin as well as her heart. A memory. A small drop hits the dough that has long since been still under her hands, leaving a spot slightly darker in color. Juniper blinks quickly raising a floured hand to her face and wiping her eyes with her forearm before slamming it down to begin kneading the dough again, tension filling her shoulders, her face hardening. Infusing her kneading with a new fervor, she eventually lets out the breath she didn’t realize she had been holding and lets her hands still once more. She glances again at her bow before turning her gaze out the window to the forest beyond. She ultimately returns to the task at hand, movements certain, but no one was around to notice the slight quiver in her fingertips to mention otherwise.


End file.
